User blog:Bookerr389/Remembrance
Quinn Murphy 10/13/2016 Remembrance Within the chapel Jack sat alone crying to himself. It had been five years, five long and painful years since the young Paladin had seen his master, his mother Andrea Duvhal the person he lost all those years ago . The young Paladin wiped his face and looked down at his satchel. Opening it he pulled out a small vile filled with this grayish liquid," To help me grieve let me remember, let me remover the days of yesteryear." Putting the vial to his lips he downed the contents in one gulp. For a moment nothing seemed happened," I should have never trusted....." Within moments of saying those words pain began to shoot through his head. He stumbled across the chapel as the pain became so unbearable that he couldn't control himself. He dropped to his knees and let out a scream of agony that could be heard from miles away. He slammed both of his fists down on the ground as the pain became even greater. His body under all this stress finally gave out, lying lump on the floor he could feel his mind feel at ease. As he stepped into the world of unconsciousness the real affect of the vial would kick in. Fifteen years ago...... Stormwind Cathedral Bong!!! Bong!!! The cathedrals bells rang loudly within the city of Stormwind as the morning sun came up. At the toll of the bell a young boy within the cathedral would awake. He grabbed his head as a dull pain seemed to linger,” Where…..where am I.” He said as he looked around the room. The room was rather small from what he could observe, no more then perhaps four people at a time could fit comfortably in the room. As he observed the room he heard the voice of a young woman, “ You are in the Cathedral of Stormwind.” The boy turned to where the voice had come from. From the door he saw a young woman her hair was long and golden as the sun and her face had a radiant glow to it. The woman walked over to the bed, as she approached the boy pushed himself against the bed post his face full of fear, “ Relax, relax I'm not going to hurt you, your in a safe place.” The boy looked at the woman and nodded slightly as he began to ease away from the bed post, “ Good see I’m not going to hurt you I swear.” The woman then put a kind smile on her face as she tried to make the young boy feel safe, “ Can you tell me your name.” The boy who had not lost his gaze on her replied slowly, “ Jack….Jack Murphy.” The woman nodded with a smile,” That's a nice name.” Placing her hand above her chest,” My name is Andrea Duvahl.” The young boy nodded his head slowly, “ Nice…nice to meet you miss Duvhal.” The woman then looked at the foot of the bed, “ May I sit ?” The tone of her voice had become slightly sadder. The boy nodded his head slowly, as the woman sat down she turned her head to the boy, “ Do you remember anything?” Dread seemed to come out ha her mouth as she seemed not ready to ask this. The boy rubbed his forehead. He closed his eyes and saw a burning keep, people running, screams everywhere, and these odd figures all of them seemed to have limps and were carrying weapons. It kind of hit him all at once, “ Mother and Father!!!” He let out with a shriek. The boy began to try and get out of the bed, “ I have to find them. I need to find my parents.” The woman quickly put her hand on the young boys shoulder, “ They are gone Jack!!!” She would say loudly. After much persistence Jack would stop stop trying to leave the bed,” When I found you in that keep you unconscious, bleeding, and underneath rubble. By the Lights grace I was able to find you.” Looking down at the bed sheets Jack would then ask, “ Did…did anyone else make.” Andrea would also look down as well, “ As far as I know Jack…..no.” Jack would begin to shake with anger, “ I must avenge them then. “Andrea would be taken back a bit, “ Are you crazy your nothing more then a kid. You would just get yourself killed. Even I a Paladin of the Silverhand couldn't take on such a task…at least not alone..” Jack would look her directly in the eye, “ You’re…you’re a Paladin.” Andrea would nod. Jack would then begin to breath rapidly, “ Train me then miss Duvhal to become a Paladin. If I…I can't avenge my family and my people then I at least don't want to have anyone else go through this.” Andrea would stand back, she seemed to be in shock. Her look of shock turned into one of sympathy, “ Alright….. fine I will teach you in the ways of the Light.” Jacks face for the first time in the whole encounter would hold a smile. He leaned over and hugged her, tears ran down his face, “ Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!!” Andrea would shake her head with a smile,” Alright then Squire Jack now I need you to rest for you are still recovering and if I am to train you I need you to be well.” The young squire would nod, “ Yes ma’am.”Andre would then nod at Jack, and would ruffle his hair a bit before turning and leaving the room. The young squire would lay his head down and would begin to fall back into a deep sleep. Present day 7:00 am Tyrs Hand cathedral Bong!!! Bong!!! The cathedrals bell would go off loudly as the morning sun came up. The young Paladin awoke alone inside of the Cathedral, “ Too soon….. I need to see more.” Rubbing his head he would stumble out of the Cathedral. End of part 1 Do note I have not found a peer editor, so if any of you lovely people would like to help with this thank you)) Category:Blog posts Category:Remnant of Lordaeron